guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Disenchantment Course
I just did the unsuspecting strike, fox fangs and twisting fangs combo and it completed O_o Skuld 10:17, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :Well, yes. Health degen ignores his stupid Life Sheath. That's what I did, too, both with my assassin and my mes. — 130.58 (talk) (11:31, 13 July 2006 (CDT)) ---- No disenchantment.. — Skuld 11:25, 13 July 2006 (CDT) :I jest got lvl 20 and came back and pwnt them noobsST47 11:50, 13 July 2006 (CDT) ---- Sorry, but I have to say ... this course is just dumb. It doesn't teach you about disenchanting, often forcing you to abandon disenchanting entirely in favor of damage dealing. So the lesson is "Forget disenchantment, it's useless?" Wrong-headed. Perhaps the elite the Brother is carrying has been changed since the original design? I went in with a Necro at level 6 (which is when the quest became available) with every degen and damage dealing skill I had and found it impossible to get the Brother below 30%. Now, I know I can come back when I'm a higher level and own him with ease. But what's the point? — ZeeWabbit 00:15, 26 Feb 2009 (EST) :Back in the day, Life Sheath used to be something like "For 20 seconds, the next 50...200 damage to target ally is negated", and so it was perfect for this quest; you removed it, did some damage, removed it again, etc. But now that it removes conditions, recharges fast, and also acts like Reversal of Fortune, this has become a pretty difficult quest until you level up quite a bit. Another example of ANet not thinking ahead with all their skill changes. :\ (T/ ) 05:24, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks much for that info. I feel a tiny bit better now. I'm not knowledgeable enough to judge whether or not the newer Life Sheath is better/worse/whatever but it's clear the change ruined the entire point of this exercise. That to me seems like a shame. Changing/rebalancing skills seems to be a part of the GW universe but c'mon Anet peeps ... consider auditing some of the quests which may be impacted and adjusting them, would ya? — ZeeWabbit :::LS is now simply Good (meaning, ANet didn't overbuff it). It used to be... Useless beyond an already nerfed GvG gimmick, I guess. I never saw it, unless Prog was being an ass again by taking a Monk bar with merely mediocre and bad skills. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:12, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, it had some uses in the old days. It was a unique, niche skill, because there was nothing else in the game except crappy Shielding Hands which would give long-term/large amount of straight damage negation. When combined with other prots to block etc, it was very good at making people unkillable. So if you picked your target right, it could be a real lifesaver. But if you missed it was GG. ::::Now it's pretty decent. Some people say it's uber, everyone agrees it is at least good. I'd say that if nothing else, it is more generally useful and viable now. Certainly it no longer needs a cover enchantment, and it makes this quest hell for new factions characters. :\ (T/ ) 23:39, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::::It sounds like in general, LS was improved. I think the problem is not LS or whether or not its improvements were good or bad. The problem is that, in theory, the point of this quest is to teach lvl5-7 new players about enchant removal. Using the current form of LS, this quest does nothing of the sort. What it does do is teach "sometimes you should degen only and not attack" (Me and N) or "sometimes you should skill chain for maximum damage fast" (A). (Or, much more likely for a newbie, it teaches: "gw is a really confusing game sometimes that makes no sense.") The entire point of the quest is lost: you cannot beat this quest with small damage and enchant removal; you can only beat this quest with degen and/or a well-timed spike chain. (That's what I realized btw ... d'oh! ... that all my lvl6 N needed to do was toss a degen spell at him and not attack. I didn't even bring an enchant remover.) — ZeeWabbit 17:40, 27 Feb 2009 (EST) :::::Life Siphon for the win! Also, Entropy, Shielding Hands was basically a better version, because whenever it's useful, SHands negates more health. When it's not, RoF > both. --- -- ( ) (talk) 23:09, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Inferior recharge, depended if you were taking many small damage packets or one huge ass one. Shielding Hands -16 from 200 is nothing. Also, Prot Spirit + LS was good. (T/ ) 01:05, 28 February 2009 (UTC)